epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AndyParsons/George W. Bush vs Bill Clinton. Dem Epic Rap Battles
George W. Bush is in this color Bill Clinton is in this color George H. W. Bush is in this color Beat Intro DEM EPIC RAP BATTLES! BILL CLINTON! VS! GEORGE W. BUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! BEGIN! 'George W. Bush (0:16): ' Fetch me a pen, Laura, I’ll be Vetoing this Bill. Ain’t got time for criticism, I’ve got Presidents to grill. Now you'd better call Al Gore 'cause I'm bringing up the heat, I got this fight in hand like how they got you in their hands on Wall Street! Here’s a tip: never trust anyone with “Clinton” in their names! You flip flopped on gays and turned against the Act you passed! (Shame!) Your policies make America become a sitting duck! (Lame!) And you can't beat me - my whole damn family is in the game! 'Bill Clinton (0:41): ' Well, I'm a ladies man, bro, Bubba’s pretty fly for a white guy. So you wanna score? Go shave that silly bush above your eyes. Look at the popular votes, baby! On election days, I slay, Time for a liberal lyrical beat down like Guantanamo Bay ! The economy, stupid! You led the States down the wrong path, You don’t know how to handle budgets, all you know is fuzzy math! You’re useless like your daddy, I’ma smack your lips, then I’ll smack his, Then you’re gonna read mine, sucker, learn this: Don’t Mess With Taxes! 'George W. Bush (1:07): ' You ended welfare ‘as we know it’, put people in homeless shelters, Then put forth free trade and gave a hell of crap to working fellas! You made like your bed and let a Giant Sucking Sound down South, And left America in a hole larger than Lewinsky’s mouth! 'Bill Clinton (1:20): ' You made a mess worse than Katrina with the Iraq War you’ve brought, You’re like your VP Cheney, you only know how to take missed shots! WMDs you couldn’t find, useless tax cuts you have signed, Had your father educated ya or Left His Child Behind? 'George W. Bush (1:33): ' My father’s done a heck of a job, so you’d better shut your trap, Ask Ken Starr, we all know the things coming out of your mouth is crap! But Slick Willie, now really? You think you’re so darn hung like Hussein, Crashing your way into girls as if you were a Boeing plane? You couldn't handle 9/11 if it happened at your time! I stepped in strong and hit them back harder than when I spit a rhyme! Go back to your interns, grab'em like balloons at the DNC, Fact check, everyone: you're the one who almost got impeached, not me. 'Bill Clinton (1:59): ' I did not. Have. Sexual. Relations with that woman. And I did not. Do anything that harmed our nation. With that woman. There was only flirtation in my relations with that woman. Like a vacation with Haitians, I only had fun with that woman! Let's not talk about that, let’s switch to your economic plans. You made Wall Street threw up cash just like your daddy in Japan! Like Lehman Brothers, you got broke like you’re a piece of rich cracker, So get your defeated butt over here and suck my Bush-whacker! Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? Who won? Bill Clinton George W. Bush Category:Blog posts